


you are the light (that gives me strength)

by charliebradburyismyspiritanimal



Series: thinking out loud (we found love right where we are) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, OTP Feels, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliebradburyismyspiritanimal/pseuds/charliebradburyismyspiritanimal
Summary: Dean thinks.





	you are the light (that gives me strength)

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing a kinda sequel, but you don't have to read the other one. This is essentially Dean's POV

Castiel is the strongest person he’s ever met, Dean thinks. The angel has fought demons, emotional and mental, and he’s still pure inside. Cas might have rips and tears, but he’s still whole. He’s not broken.

Cas went to Hell. Willingly. To rescue _Dean_. Dean couldn’t fathom why anyone would do that, he still can’t. Yet Cas chose to, and the experience only made him stronger. Cas fell. He became human. And Dean forced him to go through it alone. Yet Cas held on to who he was and never lost himself.

Cas fought. Against his own kind. He fought his brothers and sisters, yet he never stood down. He’s a relentless force of nature, and he does what’s right, what’s truly right.

Cas survived Purgatory. On his own. Dean himself barely got through it without Benny, without Cas.

Cas makes the hard calls, and he doesn’t waver from his decisions. He knows what to do, when Dean doesn’t, when Sam doesn’t.

Cas has nightmares too. Dean hears his sobs at night, begging, pleading. Dean thinks they make the angel stronger. Cas isn’t perfect. He’s flawed, and he’s messed up badly before. But Cas has never let his past affect him, not enough to make more mistakes.

Cas’s raw power amazes Dean sometimes. The angel has the capacity to kill in an instant, and he does. But he doesn’t ever think highly of his powers, doesn’t ever rush off half-cocked on a hunt. Cas is methodical, but he’s pure emotion sometimes. The amount of emotion Cas has developed since Dean first met him is amazing. Cas _feels_ things, truly feels them, unlike all the other winged soldiers from Heaven. Cas feels love, and anger, and pain. He shows more emotion than Dean sometimes, because he conveys his feelings, he allows them to guide him.

The more time Cas spends with him and Sam, Dean reflects, the more the angel changes. He’s grown as a person, becoming more human, more _different_. No longer a monotonous soldier of Heaven, created to do their bidding. He’s _Cas_.

Cas chose them, the Winchesters, the broken hunters. Over Heaven, over humanity, over everyone. Time and time again, he chose them. And he didn’t care about the consequences, he just did what he thought was best. And he still chooses. Without thinking of himself, without thinking of what he might endure, he still chooses them. He still chooses humans. Cas still chooses _Dean_.

And he is stronger because of Cas, Dean thinks. Cas has always been a guiding light, always been a beacon of light to shine through the terrors that Dean fights daily. And Cas will always be his light, Dean thinks.

He lets his eyes open, whispering, “Hey, Cas.” The angel looks down, running his fingers through Dean’s hair, causing a noise similar to a purr to escape him. He’s too content to be embarrassed and asks, “What’re you thinking ‘bout?”

“You,” comes the reply, and it’s simple, yet so full of love, and Dean blushes. Cas leans forward, his lips brushing over Dean’s, and Dean feels the blush grow stronger. He meets his angel’s eyes as Cas says the three words Dean never thought he would hear from anyone, and tears cloud his vision. Cas loves him. And he loves Cas.

He moves his head down from Cas’s shoulder, grazing his lips over Cas’s heart, and settles there. “I love you too.” His response is a whisper, of love, of hope, and of light. Dean closes his eyes again, content and safe, wrapped in his angel’s arms. He has hope. For once, he has hope.


End file.
